Tezrakk/ Kriegnar The Warmonger
''Common Statistics Race:'Half Orc '''Age:'23 '''Height: 6'8" Weight: 325 lbs. Hair: Black with silver streaks. Very long but pulled back. Skin Tone: Tanned and weathered. Skin Texture: Rough and scarred from ritual and battle. Eye Color: Brown Accent: Slight orcish Recognizable Features: Long hair and heavy scarring on his face and body. Always scowling. Spoken Languages: Common, orcish. Left or Right Handed: Right handed. Deity: Gruumsh Class: Barbarian/ Fighter/ Orc Warlord Alignment: CN (evil tendancies) Relatives: None still alive. ''Background Kriegnar is a half-orc born somewhere in the gray land of Thar from the union between the orc war-chief of the Back Spears Kriegnar the Usurper and the kidnapped merchant daughter Tallessa of Ordulin. He had many half brothers and sisters but only one other brother born to his mother, a twin named Hexcor. Tallessa raised her two sons as human-like as was possible, teaching them how to speak the common tongue as well as read and write it. Kriegnar was given the name Vrigdishnak when born but later took the name of his father, as was custom for the last of his father’s line to do. When Kriegnar was fifteen years of age supporters of a rival named Gordishnak killed his father in a power struggle for control of the tribe. With Kriegnar’s father dead Gordishnak became war-chief and subsequently condemned the old war-chief’s family to death to prevent any future retribution. With the help of warrior’s still loyal to Kriegnar’s father, Kriegnar and Hexcor escaped and headed east. After struggling to survive for four years in the wilderness of Thar and the Galena Mountains the brothers made their way to the southern Moonsea region. Finding most towns and cities to be hostile towards them, they continued west until they reached Maiden’s Loss. While Kriegnar stayed in the woods near Maiden’s Loss, Hexcor went to the town of Yulash. While there, Hexcor ran afoul of the law and was arrested for uttering threats to a woman named Alana. Kriegnar arrived the following day and discovered his brother imprisoned. Hexcor reassured his brother that it was temporary as he had a friend on the council that would see him released. At the time Yulash was on edge as only days earlier orcs aided by the towns half-orc militia had attacked the town killing many civilians. When the former guard captain, Nergal was accused and later found innocent of being a traitor the citizens rioted. The jail was attacked and many half-orc prisoners were killed by the angry mob including Hexcor. Since this event Kriegnar’s hatred of Yulash and humans in general has increased and fed his growing ambitions ''Base Ability Scores Strength : Kriegnar's physical strength is far beyond the average human or orc. He easily wields his great axe in his right hand while using a tower shield in his left. Dexterity : Kriegnar is surprisingly agile for a man of his size. Constituion : Kriegnar has incredible stamina and ability to absorb punishment. Intelligence : Although Kriegnar is of average intelligence compared to humans, he is surprisingly articulate and well read. Wisdom : Kriegnar's temper and bloodlust often get in the way of him making wise decisions. Charisma : Among humans Kriegnar can seem gruff and rude but among orcs he is considerd a true leader. ''Abilities Despite his brutish appearance, Kriegnar is surprisingly intelligent and articulate for a half-orc. He uses his great axe and strength to devastating effect in battle and has a strong understanding of military tactics and strategy. Among orcs he is a natural leader and his prowess in combat as well as his intimidating personality make him feared by friend and foe alike. His lust for power and his greed often make him susceptible to the will of others however as he is willing to do almost anything to see his ambitions are realized. ''General Character Information ''Appearance Kriegnar stands nearly seven feet tall and weighs around three hundred pounds. He is powerfully muscled but moves with an agility that is surprising for one his size. His long black hair that he keeps pulled from his face is streaked with premature silver and his skin is bronzed and leathery from constant exposure to the elements. He has a sullen expression at most times and numerous scars that cover his face and neck exaggerate his fearsome countenance. He keeps his armor and massive great axe well maintained and rarely wears civilian clothing. ''Personality Kriegnar is short tempered and prone to violent out bursts with little provocation, still he is clever enough to control these urges when necessary. His chaotic nature make his actions difficult to predict, he is known to have encountered prisoners in his travels and depending on his mood either killed them or freed them. He has a well known hatred of Yulash and it’s people. Yet he has on several occasions helped in defense of the town and surrounding area, fighting human barbarians, undead and fiendish creatures of various ilk. Still his motive is likely not to help the town so much as help himself in the long run. Kriegnar’s reputation for slaughter and mayhem have made him known to local orc bands and have drawn numerous orc and half-orc warriors under his command. These numbers have increased of late and with these numbers he has growing ambitions to unite several tribes under his banner and create a tribe of his own. Kriegnar’s considerable combat abilities, hatred of Yulash as well as his lofty ambitions have not gone unnoticed by men and creatures of power who hope to use him for their own gain. Whether they are successful in controlling him enough to use him remains to be seen. ''Relationships Glishnak One-Eye : Glishnak is Kriegnar's most loyal warrior. He has removed his left eye as a sign of his faith for Gruumsh and is known for his ability to take huge amounts of punishment. Tomar Stoutaxe : Although Kriegnar has little use for most dwarves, he has a grudging respect for Tomar's fearless nature in battle. Vladimir : Kriegnar and the constantly helmed knight Vladimir have adventured together many times and have fought on one occasion. They constantly trade insults with each other and it is likely only a matter of time before they cross blades again. Kane : Kane is a mysterious and greatly feared wizard that is considered an ally and advisor to Kriegnar. Shagga Bloodhoof : Shagga is a young half-orc warrior that is fiercly loyal to his warlord Kriegnar and has fought alongside him on several occasions. Murg : The wise shaman serves Kriegnar as a trusted lieutenant and advisor. Dags : This fearsome troll has been seen on several occasions with Kriegnar. ''Important Items, and Lore ''OOC Information Due to leadership bug, Glishnak One-Eye will have a random orc name. Category:PC